Perfection
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about Joe and Clarisse taking a walk. (Pre PD1) This is my first Princess Diaries fanfic so tell me if I got it right. Also, I understand that there was a malfunction and a blank chapter was posted, this has been fixed. I own nothing.


Joe's breath nearly caught when he saw her. He knew she was under a great deal of stress lately and he had decided to take things into his own hands.

He had spoken to Charlotte prior and the two of them managed to clear her schedule for the entire afternoon. He had also taken the liberty of making sure no security would follow them.

"Your Majesty." At the sound of his voice she looked up and visibly relaxed.

"Ah, Joseph. Just what I needed, a friend to talk to. And what have I said to you on many occasions?"

"That friends do not need formalities." He said chuckling, and for added effect he added in "Your Majesty."

"Clarisse, call me Clarisse. None of that 'Your Majesty' silliness while we are alone." She said smiling, then with an added sigh she looked down at her work again.

"Clarisse. I think you are much too stressed and overworked. I am suggesting that you and I take a walk through the gardens." He smiled at her, he knew the love of her garden and he also knew that a simple walk was hard to turn down with her.

"Joseph... I would love to," he began to say something but was cut off by her voice "but I have so much work this morning, and many meetings in the afternoon."

"Clarisse, I know you too well. Charlotte and I cleared your schedule for the entire afternoon."

She looked up from her work surprised and slightly pleased. She enjoyed Joseph's company very much and would absolutely love to go on a walk with him.

It was like she had two different minds, one was telling her to stay, the other begging her to go. Eventually she made her decision. "Joseph, I would love to."

"I'm glad, shall I collect you in fifteen minutes? There will be no extra security with us today."

Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. Her and Joseph, completely alone? It was a rare and joyous occasion when this happened. "Lovely, I just need to change and finish this paper. I am quite excited for this walk."

"Your Majesty." He bowed to her slightly and turned to walk out of her office.

"Joseph..." Her voice had a warning tone in it but also a bit of tease.

"Forgive me. Clarisse."

"That's better."

He gave her a slight nod and bow and walked swiftly out of her office.

Clarisse sat in a stunned silence, it had been so long since she took a walk with Joseph. She was beginning to have doubts over if she should go or not. A little voice in her head urged her to go, and do something impulsive for once in her life.

Because she wanted to go she listened. Signing her name on the paperwork she had been working on and rising from her desk she quickly made her way to her suite.

She changed into a simple outfit and waited for Joseph.

She didn't have to wait long. In a matter of minutes there was a knock on the door, her heart fluttered slightly as she opened the door and saw him standing there.

"Your Maje-" He stopped mid-word at her glare. Smiling he held out his arm for her to take, "Clarisse."

She took his arm gingerly and they started out towards the gardens. They made little small talk but once they were out in the gardens they both relaxed greatly. It was almost like they both had no obligations but they both knew they did.

Joseph was determined to make this one of the best afternoons of her life. He was the one who started out the small talk. There was a certain lightness to their words, they didn't need to be formal here.

"It's a lovely day."

"Indeed, I'm glad you saved me from myself and all the paper work and meetings and just plain _work." _

_"_Me too." she looked up at him, surprised. "I'm the one who has to stay inside with you." He smiled at her and she smiled back, relaxing just slightly.

"Yes, it must get so irritating having to stand by my side all the time. The only thing worse then doing paperwork, having to watch someone doing paperwork."

They were both themselves now, not the Queen and her Head of Security.

"Indeed, it is excruciating." He smiled, they both stopped to admire the beautiful fountain a head of them. "You have a rather large garden Clarisse, I fear we will get lost."

"Have no fear, I know _exactly _where we are. If you listen you can hear the band practicing for the Independence Day Ball."

They both stopped to listen and then softly Joseph said "Let's get closer."

"Joseph, I don't want to disturb them."

"We won't. Come I promise you, I know my way around the garden to you know."

She bit her lip but eventually followed. He lead her through a path till they reached a spot they could hear the band perfectly.

"They are a lovely band." He leaned in to whisper in her ear, and as he did so her heart bear quickened. "It is too lovely to _not_ dance to."

She smiled at him and took his outstretched hand as he lead her onto their imaginary 'dance floor.'

The way they both moved together in harmony can only be described as perfection.

**A.N.: Hey guys! Sorry about the first time I uploaded this, something went wrong and I had to re-write the entire thing! This was my first _Princess Diaries _fanfiction so I hoped you enjoyed it and I hope you'll like it enough for me to post another soon! It's short I know, I'm just testing the waters with this one, so I'll probably have longer stories soon and I may even most an actual story not a oneshot. **


End file.
